Riderman
Riderman may refer to any the following characters. Riderman1.jpg| Joji Yuki|link=Joji Yuki AR Joji Yuki.png| Joji Yuki (A.R. World)|link=Joji Yuki (A.R. World) Imitations Destron-riderman.jpg| Destron Riderman|link=Destron Riderman Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Riderman. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Riderman, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into Riderman. - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Riderman. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the Rope Arm-like on his right arm, allowing him to hit targets multiple times or to esnare them, akin to the Winch Module. The Riderman Switch appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. Riderman, along with Rider 1, Rider 2, and V3, were turned into Switches (while X, Amazon, and Stronger were turned into Core Medals) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when Fourze inserted the Switches into the Fourze Driver and performed a Limit Break. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Riderman is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Riderman. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Riderman, created when Riderman was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts Riderman's belt while the lid backside image depicts the Rope Cassette Arm. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Gaim, Kurokage, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro in the toyline. *Transformation: Riderman Arms: Kagakusha Met On! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: KRGa-Riderman Lockseed.png|Riderman Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Riderman Lockseed opened.png|Riderman Lockseed (locked & opened) }} Appearances * Kamen Rider V3 **Episode 43: Friend or Foe? The Mysterious Riderman **Episode 44: V3 Versus Riderman **Episode 45: Destron's Christmas Present **Episode 46: Riderman, Where Will You Go? **Episode 47: Ambush! The Destron Leader!! **Episode 48: Look! The Face of the Destron Leader!! **Episode 49: A Gunshot Rings Out! Shiro Kazami Falls!! **Episode 50: A Little Friendship **Episode 51: You are Kamen Rider 4!! **Episode 52/Finale: The Last Day of Destron * Kamen Rider X **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 37: Riders Captured! Long Live Delza!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 26: Three Riders vs. Neoshocker's School Fortress **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 33: Hello! Riderman, be Careful of Nezura Man **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Heroes Category:Showa Era Riders